starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ciudad Galáctica/Leyendas
*Imperio Galáctico *Orden de los Lores Sith *Nueva República *Nueva Orden Jedi *Imperio Yuuzhan Vong *Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres *Imperio Fel *Imperio Galáctico de Darth Krayt *Un Sith *Triunvirato de la Federación Galáctica }} La Ciudad Galáctica, también conocida como Ciudad Coruscant, Ciudad República, Ciudad Capital, Ciudad de Agujas o el Zero Triple fue el nombre de la ciudad planetaria de Coruscant durante la República Galáctica. La Ciudad Galáctica fue también llamada Ciudad Imperial bajo el Imperio Galáctico y Ciudad de la Nueva República bajo la Nueva República con la ciudad siguiendo siendo la misma tanto en la estructura y estilo como milenios antes. Aunque técnicamente aplicable a todo Coruscant, en el uso común su nombre parece haberse referido al Senado, al Templo y a los Distritos de los Embajadores—las áreas del planeta, que albergaban el Edificio del Senado, el Templo Jedi, el Edificio Ejecutivo de la República, el Palacio Presidencial y otros órganos principales del gobierno de la República. El único cambio físico importante para la ciudad fue cuando los Yuuzhan vong conquistaron el planeta en el 27 DBY y terraformaron su superficie con vegetación de su galaxia y luego la renombraron como Yuuzhan'tar. Historia Pre-República 200px|thumb|left|La Ciudad Galáctica c.[[5.000 ABY/Leyendas|5.000 ABY.]] A partir del 100.000 ABY, la población indígena humana de Coruscant había crecido a tal punto que el planeta entero estaba envuelto enteramente por una ecumenópolis mundial que consistía en grandes ciudades y distritos industriales. Se puede suponer que fue fundada miles de años antes de eso—posiblemente como la primera ciudad humana en la galaxia—aunque no hay registros que se remonten tan lejos. Su desarrollo comenzaría después de la victoria humana sobre los Taung. Nuevos edificios fueron construidos sobre los antiguos. Como resultado, no había virtualmente tierra expuesta. En los olvidados niveles bajos de la ciudad, había oscuridad, polución y crimen. Más arriba, había oficinas de gobierno y áticos propiedad de la élite. Los cincuenta niveles bajos de la ecumenópolis vieron por última vez la luz del sol en torno al 95.000 ABY Alrededor del 30.000 ABY, Coruscant fue conquistado por el Imperio Infinito de los Rakata, quienes esclavizaron a sus habitantes humanos. Bajo la dominación Rakata, los humanos de los intentos de colonización de Coruscant fueron limitados a naves durmientes, que terminaron en Alderaan, en el Cúmulo Tion, Seoul 5, Kuat, Alsakan, Axum, Anaxes, Atrisia, Metellos, Corulag y otros muchos mundos. Los Rakata fueron eventualmente diezmados por una plaga masiva, llevando a revoluciones de esclavos en Coruscant y otros mundos sometidos. La República thumb|right|250px|El paisaje urbano de Coruscant en [[19 ABY/Leyendas|19 ABY.]] Sobre los dos siguientes siglos, Coruscant fue enlazada con otros Mundos del Núcleo, incluyendo Corellia y Duro, por cañones hiperespaciales los cuales fueron más tarde desarrollados dentro del propio hiperimpulsor. Fue durante este tiempo que el gobierno de Coruscant pacíficamente absorbió el cercano Imperio Azure. Por el 25.053 ABY, Coruscant se había convertido en la capital de una unión democrática—la República Galáctica En tiempos pasados, fue también nombrada como Ciudad República, a pesar de que pareciese haber caído fuera de uso en algún momento después de la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial del 5000 ABY. En el 12.000 ABY, el famoso Museo Galáctico fue construido y convertido en una atracción turística clave para los visitantes de la capital mientras que la Orden Jedi establecía su Templo tras la Guerra Hiperespacial que se convirtió en su cuartel general para los siguientes milenios. En algún punto, la Gran Cámara de Convocación fue fundada, reemplazando al lugar de reunión previo. El exterior de esta masiva estructura sobreviviría a la transformación del planeta dentro del nuevo Yuuzhan'tar. Sin embargo, la localización estratégica clave de Ciudad República la haría el objetivo primario en varias guerras incluyendo la Guerra Tionesa con la Honorable Unión de Desevro y Tion en el 24.000 ABY en la cual Coruscant fue bombardeada por bombas de presión Lionesas, los Conflictos Alsakanos, la Contención Duinuogwuin, la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial, el Tercer Gran Cisma, la Gran Revolución Droide y la Gran Guerra Sith. En el tiempo de la Gran Guerra Sith, los puntos de población más densa de la Ciudad Galáctica se encontraban alrededor del ecuador de Coruscant. left|thumb|200px|Las calles de la Ciudad Galáctica. En el 23 ABY, cerca del fin de la Crisis Separatista, la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes empezó a convertirse en una amenaza importante contra la República, llevando a varios sistemas a la secesión, incluyendo a Ando y Sy Myrth, dando lugar a un éxodo masivo de aqualish y sy myrthians a la Ciudad Galáctica. Durante la mayor parte de las Guerras Clon, la Ciudad Galáctica fue sujeto de frecuentes actos terroristas separatistas, asesinatos de figuras dirigentes de la República y ataques militares incluyendo la Insurrección de Coruscant y la Batalla de Coruscant las cuales ambas fueron ganadas por la República. Este último ataque que tuvo lugar hacia el final del conflicto en el 19 ABY vio una gran batalla espacial a gran escala entre la República y las armadas de la Confederación mientras que un casi exitoso intento de secuestro fue realizado por el Canciller Supremo Palpatine para sí mismo. Estos incidentes llevaron a la República a poner en práctica numerosos cambios en la Ciudad Galáctica en nombre de una mayor seguridad. Grandes extensiones de paisaje de la ciudad se transformaron en las zonas de parada militar, y soldados clon fueron vistos por todas partes. La fanática COMPOR pro-humana fue fundada, y el Grupo SubAdulto local dirigido por Nenevanth Tion marchó en un desfile de patriotismo. La COMPOR presionó a Tannon Praji en la deportación de la capital de todos los miembros de las especies cuya planeta natal se hubiese sumado a la Confederación. El Vicealmirante Terrinald Screed fue puesto al cargo de la Defensa Planetaria de Coruscant. Complicaciones Imperiales thumb|250px|right|La Ciudad Galáctica [[Levantamiento de Coruscant|durante las consecuencias de la Batalla de Endor, con el Templo Jedi al fondo.]] Durante el tiempo de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, Trey Duna fue el alcalde de la Ciudad Imperial; presumiblemente la posición era similar a la de los gobernadores en otros mundos imperiales. La seguridad de la ciudad fue manejada por una sucesión de varios Moffs, siendo uno de ellos Kadir Bajo el Imperio, los alienígenas residentes de la ciudad planetaria fueron forzados a vivir en guetos, también conocidos como barrios étnicos como Invisec. El Emperador Palpatine gobernó con una vara de hierro sobre sus ciudadanos. En el 7 DBY, Ysanne Isard abrió un agujero en el paisaje de la ciudad usando su Superdestructor Estelar Lusankya y entonces escapó al hiperespacio. Como resultado, grandes áreas de la ciudad planetaria fueron destruidas y millones fueron asesinados. Después, el Virus Krytos se cobró las vidas de millones de alienígenas antes de ser controlado por las autoridades de ocupación de la Nueva República. Más desastres caerían sobre la Ciudad Imperial durante la insurrección del renacido Emperador Palpatine en el 10 DBY. Cuando el Emperador Palpatine tomó el control, renombró la capital como Ciudad Imperial (y al planeta como Centro Imperial) y se convirtió en la sede de gobierno del nuevo orden. Después de la batalla de Endor, la Ciudad Imperial fue declarada capital de la Nueva República, aunque su nombre no había sido cambiado aún. Cosmopolita, estuvo siempre llena de gente. El Emperador al final de su reinado, la cerró a casi todos los no-humanos. El antiguo Hall del Senado llenó partes de la ciudad, y sus pilares de piedra tallada rodeaban niveles aparentemente interminables de estrados. El masivo Palacio Imperial se cernía sobre la sala, y sus agujas afiladas y frágiles torres buscando asaltaron el ojo de todas las superficies. La arquitectura de las ciudades daba la impresión de una estructura sin fin que se extendía desde la base de las Montañas Manarai y cubría una gran parte del continente principal de Coruscant. Básicamente sin cicatrices durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, la ciudad fue varias veces dañada cuando fue atacada por Fuerzas Imperiales dirigidas por miembros supervivientes del círculo gobernante del Emperador y ex-comandantes Imperiales. Fue cuidadosamente reconstruida por la Nueva República, ayudada por muchos soldados y droides gigantes de construcción. Muchas formas de vida inteligente fueron evacuadas del profundo submundo de la antigua metrópolis. Algunas criaturas encontradas viviendo en los oscuros corredores fueron descendientes de aquellos que hacía mucho huyeron de la persecución política y ya no podían ser clasificados como totalmente humanos. La Nueva República Después de la muerte final de Palpatine en el 11 DBY en la Batalla de Onderon, la Nueva República reconquistó el planeta y usó droides de construcción EVS para retirar los escombros y crear nuevas y brillantes rascacielos. Como un intento de dejar su huella en la capital galáctica, el gobierno de la Nueva República pasó a denominar a la ciudad como la Ciudad de Nueva República. Sin embargo, mucha de la población de Coruscant había huido como resultado de la lucha y la población del planeta durante la era de la Nueva República pudo haber sido menor. Así, muchos de los apartamentos de nivel medio de la ciudad de Nueva República no estaban ocupados, pero todavía eran útiles. Sin embargo, los sombríos niveles más bajos no se vieron afectadas por el programa de reconstrucción y seguirían siendo la guarida de la delincuencia organizada diversa como los Perdidos. Muchos siguieron luchando para sobrevivir en los cuarenta o cincuenta niveles más bajos, que eran el dominio de las peligrosas formas de vida mutadas como el Cthon y los corredores ghoul. Yuuzhan Vong left|150px|thumb|[[Yu'Shaa—en realidad Nom Anor—con vistas a la terraformación de Coruscant.]] La hora más oscura de Coruscant fue en la cima de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong. Durante la Caída de Coruscant, los extragalácticos Yuuzhan Vong abrumaron las defensas de la República en tres olas de ataque, y conquistaron el planeta. Coruscant, que había estado completamente cubierto por la expansión de la ciudad durante miles de años, fue devastada durante el asalto. Miles de millones de vidas se perdieron durante la batalla. Además, muchos de los hitos que hicieron de Coruscant única cumplieron su fin o se modificaron para adaptarse a las necesidades de los invasores. El Palacio Imperial fue destruida cuando el Jefe de Estado Borsk Fey'lya detonó una bomba suicida en su oficina; las Montañas Manarai, la última parte del planeta intocada por el paisaje urbano, fueron reducidas a cráteres gigantes; el Gran Mar Occidental, único cuerpo de agua del planeta, se convirtió en una gigantesca Alberca de Sucesión y el Edificio del Senado se convirtió en la localización del Cerebro Planetario, que estaba a cargo de la terraformación del planeta. Los Yuuzhan Vong la designaron Yuuzhan'tar, después de su planeta natal, el nombre de su especie, y su principal deidad Yun-Vong, y la terraformaron hasta abrumar a la ciudad que cubría su superficie y restauraron una ecología natural. Para hacer que Coruscant coincidiese con su mundo, las grandes dovin basals pusieron el planeta más cerca de Coruscant Prime y los procesos biológicos establecieron la creación de la selva, incluyendo el aumento de la temperatura y la liberación de más humedad en la atmósfera . Pronto, casi toda la ciudad planetaria entera estaba cubierta de vegetación debajo de los cañones, mientras que los ríos llenos donde los airspeeders una vez los habían poblado. Los niveles más bajos fueron el dominio de la vida silvestre traída de la galaxia yuuzhan vong y fue donde la mayoría de los marginados Avergonzados vivieron. Las tres lunas más pequeñas de Coruscant fueron sacadas de sus órbitas originales por los dovin basals mientras que su luna más grande fue destruida por el estrés creado por los pulsos de corriente de otros yammosk ligados a los dovin basals. Una técnica similar se arrastró a la extensión resultante de polvo, roca y el magma en el endurecimiento de un amplio cinturón de asteroides de propagación conocida como el "Puente Arcoiris", al que estaban familiarizados. El Puente Arcoiris orbitaba alrededor de Coruscant en un ángulo de 17 grados de la eclíptica. La gran mayoría de la población no-Yuuzhan Vong Vong del planeta fue enviada en los masivos buques de refugiados a otros mundos, aunque algunas personas se quedaron en las infraestructura de la ciudad, que llamaron la "nueva" Necrópolis de Coruscant. Cuando el planeta viviente Zonama Sekot de repente llegó al sistema, se derrumbó el puente Arcoiris, haciendo que otra de las lunas de Coruscant fuese "disparada" fuera de la órbita, y tirase de Coruscant más cerca de su órbita original, causando erupciones volcánicas y temblores de tierra, por primera vez en dos mil años. La Alianza Galáctica finalmente reconquistó Coruscant de los Yuuzhan Vong durante la Liberación de Coruscant en el 30 DBY. Alianza Gaáctica La Alianza Galáctica y los Yuuzhan Vong luego firmaron un tratado de paz en el 30 DBY, poniendo fin a la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong. Se decidió que Coruscant sería reconstruida como la capital de la Alianza Galáctica, volviendo al estilo de la ecumenópolis siempre que fuese posible, dejando a los Yuuzhan Vong terraformar donde quiera que era todavía inviable el cambio. El Cerebro Planetario seguiría estando en el edificio del Senado, ya que no había aún ninguna forma de eliminarlo sin causar más daños al planeta. El nuevo Templo Jedi también fue construido, con la Plaza de la Comunidad llevada tanto al Templo como al Centro Galáctico de Justicia como un símbolo de los Jedi y el compromiso de la Alianza entre sí. Un gran parque llamado Unidad Verde también fue construida para simbolizar el tratado entre los yuuzhan vong y la Alianza Galáctica. A medida que el gobierno transfirió de nuevo al mundo a partir de Denon, otros nuevos edificios fueron construidos, como el nuevo edificio del Senado, el edificio Ejecutivo, y la sede de la Fuerza de Defensa. En la época de la Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica en el 40 DBY, la Guardia de la Alianza Galáctica, fue organización de policía secreta formada por la Alianza Galáctica para espiar y vigilar las actividades terroristas corellianas en Coruscant. La Guardia fue liderada por Jacen Solo, un Caballero Jedi t Coronel de los militares de la Alianza Galáctica y también un aspirante a Lord Sith. La GAG sería responsable de la internación y la deportación de ciudadanos corellianos en la Ciudad Galáctica, y en algunos casos, asesinados tras ser capturados durante las redadas. Por lo tanto, a causa de estas acciones duras y oscuras y sus uniformes militares, los miembros de la Guardia se ganaron rápidamente una reputación como una banda sin concesiones de la línea dura de la población. Muchas de sus presas se refirieron a ellos como "Stormies", por lo tanto las comparaciones inevitables de Jacen Solo a los fines de Darth Vader y de las propias tropas de soldados de asalto fueron inevitables. Bajo el liderazgo de Jacen los soldados vieron una semejanza con el estilo de Jacen con el propio mando de Darth Vader señalando que "nunca les pidió lo que no haría por sí mismo." Aunque necesarias en algunos aspectos, las acciones de la GAG fueron principalmente un vehículo para aumentar Jacen como un Sith. Esto sólo sería profundizar la brecha entre la Alianza Galáctica y la movimiento secesionista correlliano. Imperio Fel/Imperio Sith de Darth Krayt thumb|200px|Coruscant durante la era del Imperio Fel Sobre el 130 DBY, el control de Coruscant había sido arrebatado de las garras de la Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres, y ahora estaba en manos del resurgimiento del Imperio, bajo el mando del Emperador Roan Fel. El planeta se convirtió en el nuevo trono imperial mundial. Coruscant comenzó a aparecer como bulliciosa y próspera como alguna vez lo hizo durante la Antigua República con los efectos de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong todavía como un recordatorio, desde el crecimiento de los rascacielos, hasta el cielo nocturno alterado. El tráfico aéreo en carriles cielo siguieron siendo el principal modo de transporte. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Knights of the OldRepublic'' *''Star Wars Knights of the OldRepublic9: Flashpoint Interlude: Homecoming'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Bane of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' * * *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: The Aurorient Express'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell'' *''The Monster'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul'' *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' cómic *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' novela juvenil *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Nomad'' *''StarWarsRepublic: Outlander'' *''StarWarsRepublic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''StarWarsRepublic: Twilight'' *''StarWarsRepublic: Infinity's End'' *''StarWarsRepublic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''StarWarsRepublic: Darkness'' *''StarWarsRepublic: The Devaronian Version'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Jedi Quest'' cómic *''Outbound Flight'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Starfighter: Crossbones'' *''A Jedi's Weapon'' *''Practice Makes Perfect'' *''Full of Surprises'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' cómic *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Most Precious Weapon'' *''Elusion Illusion'' *''Honor Bound'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''The Clone Wars: The Pengalan Tradeoff'' *"The Package" *''Shatterpoint'' * * * * * * *''The Cestus Deception'' *''The Hive'' *''Omega Squad: Targets'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Hero of Cartao'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:01:13'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' cómic *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novela juvenil *''StarWarsRepublic78: Loyalties'' *''StarWarsRepublic: Into the Unknown'' *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''Coruscant Nights: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights: Sins of the Father'' *''Coruscant Nights: Patterns of Force'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''Ghosts of the Sith'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''In His Image'' * *''The ParadiseSnare'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra'' *''First Impressions'' *''Extinction'' *''The Farlander Papers'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Missions 9: Revolt of the BattleDroids'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' *''Star Wars Empire 14: The Savage Heart'' *''Vader's Quest'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Shadow Stalker'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' cómic *''Shadows of the Empire'' novela *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' audio drama *''Star Tours'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''La Última Orden'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: JediAcademy'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Traitor'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Apocalypse'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Broken'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Hate Leads to Lollipops'' *''The Secret of Tet-Ami'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Force Fiction'' *''Puzzle Peace'' *''The Lesson'' *''Rather Darkness Visible'' *''A Death Star Is Born'' *''Problem Solvers'' *''The Secret Tales of Luke's Hand'' *''The Other'' Fuentes *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' *''Tales of the Jedi Companion'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Episode I'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones'' *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Who's Who: Imperial Grand Admirals'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Wildlife of Star Wars: A Field Guide'' *''Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * * }} Categoría:Ciudades capitales Categoría:Lugares de Coruscant